


Don't be Alarmed if I Fall Head Over Feet

by EmpressOfEdge



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Yang's a mess, so is blake, this AU is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: “This can’t be safe,” Weiss says, arms crossed as she looks up at the bright green tracks of the roller coaster stretching towards the sky.Yang sits on the fence of the queue, looking up as the next cart of lucky thrill seekers shoots up the ninety-degree hill and teeters over the edge. She grins at the distant shouts as the ride goes plummeting back towards the ground. “Guess we’ll find out! I’m up for a little adventure.”Day 4: AU





	Don't be Alarmed if I Fall Head Over Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I legit did not prepare for this day and so you get this ridiculous prompt lol enjoy!

Yang’s excited. She’s been waiting all summer for this, and _finally_ the day has arrived.

“This _can’t_ be safe,” Weiss says, arms crossed as she looks up at the bright green tracks of the roller coaster stretching towards the sky.

Yang sits on the fence of the queue, looking up as the next cart of lucky thrill seekers shoots up the ninety-degree hill and teeters over the edge. She grins at the distant shouts as the ride goes plummeting back towards the ground. “Guess we’ll find out! I’m up for a little adventure.”

Weiss rolls her eyes. “I know. You’re the one who dragged us here, after all.” She groans. “Honestly, a two hour wait for one stupid drop is ridiculous.”

“But it’s the highest roller coaster in the world!” Ruby cuts in. “And it’s _opening day!_ We’ll be a part of history!”

“Of course! I can see the headlines now! ‘Several Dead in Tragic Roller Coaster Mishap.’” Weiss says, running her hand through the air as she pictures her fake headline. Her face falls unamused again as she crosses her arms and cocks her hip to the side.

“Oh, we might make front page, Rubes,” Yang says, nudging her sister on the shoulder. She smirks at Weiss as she continues. “Y’know since we have _Heiress Schnee_ with us.”

“Cute,” Weiss says, sighing and taking the next half-step forward.

Yang smirks a little wider and goes to shuffle down the part of the fence she’s sitting on, but she loses her balance, tipping back over the railing with a gasp before Weiss or her sister can steady her. The next thing she knows, she’s flat on her back on the concrete walkway and she lets out a groan as she tries to figure out _what_ exactly hurts.

“Whoa! You okay?”

Yang squints up at the shadow blocking out the sun and lets out a breath, shifting to sit upright and rub the back of her head, relieved to find it doesn’t hurt as bad as her hands and arms, which she must have used to break her fall.

“Uh, yeah,” Yang says, taking the hand of the stranger to help herself off the ground. She brushes herself off once she’s on her feet and looks up to find unfamiliar blue eyes watching her with concern. “Thanks.” She adds.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” The guy asks again. “I mean, you hit the ground pretty hard.”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Yang says with a chuckle. “Tougher than I look, trust me.”

He looks like he’s about to say something else, but is cut off by the woman next to him. The woman Yang can’t help but notice is _insanely_ beautiful. Her dark black hair frames her jawline in a way that should be illegal, and even dressed simply – in a plain white t-shirt, a pair of black shorts, and some classic sneakers – Yang finds herself staring.

“Y’know,” she says and Yang’s struck in the chest with the smooth silk of her voice, “there’s a reason you’re not supposed to sit on those.”

Yang chuckles and makes a bit of a show of hopping back onto the fence, her grip a little firmer than before to make sure she doesn’t go flipping onto the other side. “Maybe I like to live on the edge,” she says with a grin, throwing in a wink for good measure.

The woman’s lips tug up as she squints at Yang thoughtfully and Yang would pay anything to know what she’s thinking.

“More like _over_ the edge,” Weiss says from behind her, effectively breaking the small staring contest Yang had found herself in with the stranger. “She’s right, there’s a reason there’s signs everywhere. Get back over here before you fall again, because if I end up waiting in line for this stupid ride for another hour, and you can’t go because you got a concussion, I’m _going_ to kill you.”

Yang rolls her eyes and shoots one more grin at the mystery woman before swinging her legs around to the other side and hopping down off the fence. She shrugs at Weiss once her shoes hit the concrete. “Happy?”

“Yes.”

Yang huffs and finds herself glancing back over her shoulder. She’s a little surprised, but more than happy to find the woman’s gaze still on her, golden eyes intense and appraising. It’s short lived as Ruby starts asking if she’s okay and the woman seems to snap out of her daze, cheeks flushing lightly as she glances away and starts talking to her blond-haired friend.

Yang feels her heart sink a little when she realizes the moment to talk to her has passed, and honestly… a girl like that probably already has a girlfriend or boyfriend; hell, it’s probably the blond-haired, blue eyed guy that helped Yang off the ground.

He’s… attractive she supposes, staring at the man with a frown as Ruby continues to worry over her. After a moment, the line starts moving again and they’re no longer lined up with the woman’s group.

Yang lets out a sigh, but she shakes off the feeling that she’s missing out on something special. It’s ridiculous she’s even thinking about it like that at all considering the woman had barely said a few words to her.

Instead she starts hyping Ruby up for the ride again, basking in the glory of making Weiss roll her eyes at _least_ twenty more times before they near the awning, signaling the front of the ride.

Yang shakes Ruby by the shoulders. “This is _it,_ Rubes!”

Ruby swats away Yang’s hands but smiles. It quickly falls though as she glances at the lines that lead to the coaster. “It’s only two to a _row?”_

Yang squints at the cars and finds that Ruby’s right. She looks at her sister and Weiss and shrugs. “I don’t mind flying solo.” She smirks. “And I know Weiss won’t be able to handle it with a stranger, and I rather it be _your_ hand she breaks, so…”

Weiss rolls her eyes. “I’m not going to—” Before she can finish her sentence the next group of people takes off at breakneck speed and Weiss gulps, her face turning red as she looks away and leaves the sentence unfinished.

Yang chuckles, but has the decency to let it go and soon enough they find themselves at the front of their respective lines. Yang shoots Ruby and Weiss a wink as they slide into the seats in front of her. “See you on the other side.”

Ruby salutes with faux seriousness and Weiss looks like she’s about to pass out, both reactions causing Yang to laugh as she slips into her seat and reaches above her head to pull the harness down.

She lets out a long breath, swinging her legs as she watches the employees come down the line to check the cars. When one finally gets to her, he checks her harness and glances at the empty seat next to her before turning to look down the queue.

“Any single riders? Single riders!”

There’s a short commotion from behind her and then someone slips into the seat next to her and her heart skips a beat, because honestly… what are the chances?

Gold eyes meet hers and there’s a moment she sees her own surprise reflected back at her, but it’s quickly replaced by a smirk as the woman pulls her harness down and lets the employee do a quick check.

“Glad to see you made it,” the stranger says, as the employee walks away, giving a thumbs up to the ride operator.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Yang says. “I happen to be very coordinated when there aren’t pretty girls around to embarrass myself in front of.”

The woman giggles and Yang chalks it up to a win. She looks like she’s about to say something else, but the ride pitches forward to start rolling slowly to the launch zone, and whatever was on the tip of her tongue is lost as her jaw clenches.

Yang raises an eyebrow leaning forward to look at the girl next to her as they coast to a stop. “You okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” she says, coming back to herself and shaking her head. “Sorry, my… my friends dragged me on and I’ve… kinda got a thing with heights.”

“And they let you fly solo? Some friends,” Yang mutters before she can stop herself. She quickly continues with a smirk before it can be construed as rude. “Well, if you get scared you can always hold my hand.”

The line gets her a chuckle and Yang decides that after the ride, she’s definitely going to see if she can think of a way to ask for her number. Just her _laugh_ is enough to give Yang the butterflies everyone else probably has just from being on the rollercoaster. Maybe it’s crazy, but Yang can feel _something_ and it makes her more excited than she thought possible.

“I might just take you up on that…”

Yang would love to say something back, but the countdown to launch starts and she shifts to sit back in her seat. Then, it’s all of three seconds before they’re rocketing forward and straight up. The adrenaline hitting in just the right way to have Yang beaming at the top…

Right up until the momentum doesn’t carry, the cart apparently balanced enough that it gets stuck perched atop the ride.

At first, it’s an inconvenience, Yang knowing it’s just a matter of waiting for an employee to come give them a push; but then, it’s a _problem._ Because they are _high._ And while Yang might not have a problem with it, the ragged breath that escapes the girl next to her proves that _she_ does.

Yang’s not sure if it’s better to let her sit there with her eyes squeezed shut, or say something, but she goes with the latter.

“Uh… come here often?”

The woman huffs out a shaky laugh, her eyes still shut, but not as tight. Yang’s relieved her inability to talk to beautiful women is somehow charming.

“I’m starting to think you’re just a beacon for bad luck,” the girl says, a smirk curling at the corner of her lips, even if it’s a little weak.

“Oh, I don’t know if I’d say that,” Yang says. “Stuck on top of a ride with a pretty girl on a beautiful day… I’d say I’m pretty lucky.”

“Is flirting just your default?”

“Maybe,” Yang says shrugging and swinging her legs. “But I only pull out the really awkward and cliché lines for the girls I’m serious about.”

The woman laughs and Yang notices her grip on the bars of the harness loosen a bit. Then, her eyes flutter open and she’s struck with gold again. “You don’t even know my name.”

Yang grins but she can feel her cheeks heat as the woman’s gaze burns into her. “Wh-What’s your name?”

There’s a moment where she just looks at her and Yang thinks maybe she took the bait and she’s going to be fed a sarcastic quip, but when the woman speaks all she says is, “Blake.”

_Blake._ It fits her, Yang thinks as she smiles back at her. “Blake.” Yang nods, her smile growing, the name sitting well on her tongue. She shakes off the feeling that she was _meant_ to say it, and finds the brainpower to realize she should probably provide her own. “Uh, I’m—I’m Yang.”

Blake smiles. “Yang…”

The sound of her name coming from Blake’s mouth is… an experience. And if Yang thinks she was born to say Blake’s, she’s positive she was always meant to hear Blake say _hers._

They just _look_ at each other for a moment and maybe it should be awkward because Yang really knows nothing about this girl other than her name and that she’s afraid of heights, but it’s not. It’s the easiest thing to do and Yang feels her heart beat a little quicker.

A breeze ruffles Blake’s hair and for a second Yang’s struck by her beauty. But then Blake’s eyes widen as she seems to remember where they are, a shiver rolling through her body as she sits back in her seat and shuts her eyes again. Yang frowns.

“Your boyfriend seriously let you go alone on this, knowing you’re afraid of heights?”

“Whoa,” Blake says, her eyes flying open again as she looks at Yang. “Sun is _not_ my boyfriend.”

Yang smirks. “Wow, you were really quick to deny that,” she says with a chuckle. “Any particular reason?”

Blake rolls her eyes and sits back again, but she’s blushing, and Yang feels like maybe she has a shot. “Shut up.”

Yeah. She definitely has a shot.

It goes on like that for a few more minutes, Yang teasing Blake into forgetting where they are and Blake eventually dishing it back just as well. Honestly, probably better. She always has a line to play off Yang’s and Yang has never clicked so well with someone so fast.

They’re laughing over one of Yang’s dumb lines when the ride operator finally appears at the top of the ride, greeted by the cheers of everyone on cart. He places his hand on the cart behind them and as they slowly start to tip over the edge, Yang feels a hand slip into her own, fingers interlocking and squeezing tight.

She’s _so_ distracted by it she barely registers that they’re falling, the swooping in her stomach having nothing to do with gravity.

As they slow to a stop and sit behind the loading station, waiting for the next ride to take off, Yang notices that Blake’s laughing, her hand still firmly grasping Yang’s.

“You good?” Yang asks with a smile, giving Blake’s hand a light squeeze.

Blake looks over at her, hair tousled from the wind, cheeks red, and eyes sparkling. “I’m—yeah. That was…”

“A thrill?” Yang offers with a smirk.

Blake rolls her eyes. “More than falling off a fence, I’m sure,” she tosses back.

Yang gives her an eye roll of her own as they start roll into the station and their harnesses unlock. She begrudgingly releases Blake’s hand to lift it up. “You’re never gonna let me live that down, huh?”

They both stand and make their way out of the ride.

“Definitely not,” Blake says with a smile.

Yang’s not sure if it’s intentional, but they slow down as they enter out into the park again. She knows it’s time to part ways. For Blake to go back to her friends she can see a little ways off and for her to deal with Weiss’s endless stream of ‘I told you so’s.

But _god_ she really doesn’t want to.

“So…” It’s Blake who speaks and Yang watches her with rapt attention. “Maybe… maybe you should give me your number.” She pauses, meeting Yang’s gaze and smirking. “You know, so I can remind you not to sit on fences in lines.”

She knows it’s a dig at her, but she doesn’t care. Yang practically stops listening the second Blake says ‘give me your number,’ and reaches into her pocket to pull out her Scroll. “You so don’t have to use a line to get my number,” Yang says, handing her Scroll to Blake who starts typing with a chuckle.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Blake says, smirking. “I’m only making sure you don’t end up with a concussion.” She hands Yang’s Scroll back over.

“Suuure. Keep telling yourself that Bla—”

“Yaaaang!”

Yang sighs, glancing over her shoulder to find Ruby waving animatedly in her direction and Weiss standing a few feet away acting like she doesn’t know her.

“You should probably get back to that,” Blake says with a smile, taking a few steps back towards her own friends. “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

Yang smiles, a light blush on her cheeks. “I certainly hope so.”

And with that, Blake bites her lip to stop her smile from spreading before she turns around and saunters back over to her friends. Yang sighs as she watches her go and once her and her group disappear around a corner, Yang rejoins Ruby and Weiss.

“I _told_ you that was a bad idea,” Weiss says at the same time Ruby asks, “Who was _that?”_ with a teasing smile on her face and eyebrows raised.

Yang just shakes her head, ignoring Weiss and ruffling Ruby’s hair before they start planning on where to go next.

As Ruby and Weiss fight over the map, Yang feels her Scroll buzz and takes a half step back to open and read the message.

**Blake:** _Don’t go falling for any other girls in line and maybe we could hang out sometime…_

Yang laughs as she types out her response without a thought.

**Yang:** _well. looks like ill be staying off fences after all_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop a comment or kudos! Seriously, I know I always say it, but comments make my day without fail.
> 
> This isn't my best work because my power went out last night and I ended up writing this at 3am when it came back on lmao
> 
> Have a great day/ night!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr: @empressofedge


End file.
